spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Teleram/Telommentary: Mandy Coral
Okay, so this is a blog series I'm starting, called Telommentary (Teleram + Commentary = Telommentary). It's where I do a mocking commentary on certain pages of this wiki, kinda like in Mystery Science Theatre 3000. It's NOT a rip-off of Simon's SpongeBob Fanon Reading blog series (which, by the way, I quite enjoy) because I'm going to make some episodes where I do a commentary on stuff that's not from this wiki. Anyways, today's episode will be on Mandy coral. I was originally going to save it for later, when I have about 5 or 6 episodes, but what the heck, I'm just going to start with this anyhow. Here I go... > plot (So it's a fanon episode? Okay, I can deal with that. Not much to make fun of here, yet.) >She is a 27 years old fish girl behaving like a adulth, but sometimes a bit like a teenager. (Huh? I thought it was a fanon episode. It was a fanon character page? Then why does it say "Plot" on top? And what's an adulth?) >Spongebob are in love with her and Flirting with her. sometimes she blushes, but sometimes she gets angry. (Isn't SpongeBob in love with Sandy? Why does Mandy's reaction keep changing from anger to shyness every time? Does it depend on her mood?) >she has different clothing styles, (Uh-huh.) >but is usually seen with blue t-shirt with a with flower on it,pink and white striped skirt, white socks and black shoes. she has a short beautifully blond hair with barrette. . she skin colour is light yellow. shes favorite colour is pink and green. ("She skin colour is light yellow." So not racist, right?) >she is a kind,decent,sweet and kind-hearted person. (There's a marvelous invention called the space bar. Use it.) >she is always in a good mood. (I thought she gets angry sometimes when SpongeBob flirts with her?) >she is loving, but little shy...okay, really shy! (Uh-huh.) >She likes pretty much pets, so she has a snail name Lola. she likes to hug too, but we warn you! she likes to hug loooooong time! (What does "Pretty much pets" mean? Does it mean she loves pretty pets? Does it mean she loves pretty much every pet? Who is "we"? Man, this page really does raise a lot of questions. But I give it credit for referencing Full Metal Jacket in the "she likes to hug loooooong time" line.) >she calls many names like: Seaflower,Sweetie girl, Spongebobs little girl, little sugarloaf and many other names. (No comment.) > Friends (She had friends? What a twist!) >Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob and Mandy are best friends. Spongebob are in love with her and flirting with her, but she gets both embarrassed and annoyed, but she is always friend with him. but in some sections she gets really annoyed and embarrassed by him. (I like how it says that she gets embarrased and annoyed by SpongeBob twice. And what does "some sections" mean?) >in Spongebob Squarepants the movie 2: new girl comming to town (A whole movie about some girl coming to Bikini Bottom? Such an exciting plotline...) >when she moved to bikini bottom and gets a home, Spongebob come to visit her, so he falls in love with her and flirts, but she Gets annoyed. (I wonder how many more times this page is going to say that SpongeBob flirts with Sandy and she get embarrased/annoyed by him.) >in Squirrel jokes 2 when she heard all fish jokes by spongebob, she gets sad and angry. (If it's a sequel to the episode Squirrel Jokes and it's about SpongeBob telling fish jokes, then shouldn't it be called Squirrel Jokes 2: Fish Jokes? Never mind, that makes it sound more stupider.) >and next day when he commes to her, so she started to yell at him. (Best of friends, right? And you'll see that when Sandy heard SpongeBob's squirrel jokes, she teached him a lesson, not yell at him.) >she in new class mate when she started in boat school she sat next with Spongebob he started to embarrassed she and everyone start to tease her and think she is Spongebobs Girlfriend. (Uh-huh.) >in Love day it was valantine day and want too go on a date with a girl. (It's Valentine's Day. but the episode is called Love Day? How logical. And Mandy wanted to go on a date with a girl?) >he asked Mandy flirty, but she says quick forget it. (Oh, so it was SpongeBob who asked her. WHY DIDN'T IT SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?! in episode gross stuff, Spongebob happened to burp on Mandy and she became disgusted. (Mm-hmm.) >in bus wheels when she think visit shes grandmother (She THINKS she visting her grandmother?) >and sat in a bench to waint to the bus. (Forrest Gump, anyone?) >Spongebob commes and passed her and saw her and walked backwards and sat behind her and starts to flirt. Patrick commes and sat behind her to and start to make annoying sounds. (Hooray, Patrick!) >he winks at her almost all the time, but strangely, she has never winked for someone episode. (Gee, I wonder why.) Patrick Star. she is friend with Patrick too, but she think hes annoying too. in Spongebob Squarepants the movie 2: new girl comming to town he visit her and she asked what he wanted, but he said nothing and just starred. she gets annoyed and close shes door. in bus wheels he commes to Mandy and Spongebob and sat behind Mandy and start to make annoying sounds. (Man, this page sure likes saying the same things repeatedly!) >Sandy Kind. (Who's Sandy Kind?) shes second best friend. she think Sandy is smart,funny and she is really interested Sandys stories shes adventure in texas. Sandy has never Annoyed Mandy. (Oh, so it was Sandy Cheeks. *facepalm*) Squidward. she is not really friends with him, beacuse she think he is boring, nasty and ugly. (No comment.) >Pearl. Pearl want to be best friend with Mandy, but she didint like Pearl beacuse she is mean to Spongebob. (How interesting.) >Mr.Crabs. (Who's he?) > Quotes >Mandy: wow, this city is so big.. Mandy thinking on bikini bottom in Spongebob Squarepants the movie: new girl comming to town. Spongebob: helloo, Mandy! Mandy: hmm! spongebob: ( put a hand on her shoulder ) you looking good today, my little sea flower. Mandy: ( goes away ) keep hands off me! (Freakin' hilarious. Let me skip ahead a bit...) >Spongebob: ( burps on Mandy ) oh, excuse me! Mandy: ( looked angry at Spongebob ) Disgusting. (I'm laughing so hard...) >Mandy: dont care about everyone saying, you can do it! Spongebob: you have right! Mandy tell Spongebob a good thing in Spongebob Squarepants the movie 2: new girl comming to Town. Mandy: hi! nice to see you! Patrick: ( does Nothing ) Mandy: welcome in! Patrick: ( still doing nothing ) Mandy: helloo? Patrick: eeeeehh.... Mandy: ( angry close shes door ) (Okay, you know what? I'm going to quit right here. I can't bear the stupidity of this page anymore. I'm sorry, folks. Tune in next time!) Category:Blog posts